


Such Short Shorts

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Shorts (Clothing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: Naruto had long since given up on the idea of getting into Sakura’s pants. Now that it’s happening, he didn’t think it would go quite like this.





	Such Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for International Fanworks Day and this has been sitting around on my computer waiting to see the light of day, so here we go! Happy International Fanworks Day!

“Naruto!” Sakura’s voice echoed across the quad. Naruto looked up from where he was sitting next to Kiba and Choji on a bench. Shikamaru was sprawled out at their feet lazily watching the clouds roll past. 

Naruto smiled and waved at her. She looked stressed out. Her hair was falling out of a messy bun. Her outfit was clearly thrown together in haste, maybe even in the dark, because even he could see that those tiny neon green jogging shorts in no way matched that maroon cold shoulder blouse with geometric patterns on it. She had sneakers on and mismatched socks, one yellow with rainbows and one solid black with a lace ruffle. “Nice outfit Sakura!” He called.

She shot him a glare as she stomped up to him. “Give me your pants,” she demanded. 

Beside him, Choji choked on a potato chip. 

Naruto stared at her blankly. “What?”

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Give me your pants! I need pants!”

“You want into his pants?” Kiba asked with a smirk. 

“What? No!” Sakura shrieked as she released Naruto and recoiled in horror. “I woke up late and forgot I had lab today! You need to wear pants in the lab, so I need some pants. I don't have time to go get some.”

“Can’t Ino give you some?” Shikamaru asked from the ground.

“No, she’s in class. I already tried. So give me your pants Naruto!” 

Naruto tilted his head and considered. “Ok,” he said with a grin.

Kiba turned to look at him incredulously. “Dude. Really? What are you going to wear?” 

Naruto shrugged. “We’ll just swap. She can have my pants and I’ll wear hers.”

Choji snorted. “Will they even fit?” he asked skeptically, looking from Sakura to Naruto. 

“I guess we’ll find out,” Naruto said, pushing himself up from the bench. “C’mon, we can use the bathroom in Senju Hall to swap.”

“Naruto, you’re a lifesaver!” Sakura declared, latching onto his arm. 

Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair with his free arm. “No problem. Let’s hurry so you’re not late.”

Once the swap was made and Sakura had run off to her lab, Naruto returned to the quad. 

Kiba squawked in surprise. “You came back? I thought you’d hide in there till she was done!” 

“Hell no! She has a three-hour lab! I’ve got better things to do with my time than hang around in the bathroom waiting for her to come back,” Naruto said. 

“I can’t believe you fit in those,” Kiba said, looking him over. 

“They make my ass look great,” Naruto declared, turning to model the tiny shorts that clung to him like a second skin. 

Kiba swallowed as he nodded. 

Naruto smirked. “It’s ok, feel free to admire my ass-ets.” He chuckled. 

Kiba snorted. “Whatever dude,” he said, looking away hurriedly. 

Naruto reclaimed his place on the bench and frowned. “Shit, this bench is cold.”

“That’s because you have nothing covering your ass now. You might as well be sitting on it naked,” Choji said around a mouthful of chips. 

“Maybe I’ll head back to my room for real shorts. The green clashes with my orange jacket,” Naruto said. 

“Everything clashes with your orange jacket,” Shikamaru muttered from the ground. 

“Hey! My orange jacket is awesome.”

“Whatever. Keep telling yourself that,” Kiba said. 

“Fine, I can see that nobody here appreciates my company. I’ll head back to my dorm.”

Kiba snorted. “Cause your asshole roommate totally appreciates your company.” 

“At least he’s less polysyllabic in his insults,” Naruto said. 

“Do you even know what that word means?” Shikamaru asked skeptically. 

“Hey! I know how to use big words!” Naruto snapped. “It means I can deal with a scathing “Hn” a lot easier than Kiba’s motor mouth.”

“Whatever. Have fun taking the walk of shame across campus.” Kiba smirked. 

“Where’s the shame? I look good in this.” Naruto hopped off the bench and ran a hand over his ass. He smirked as Kiba’s eyes followed his hand. “See you guys for dinner?”

“Yeah,” Choji said. “Better put some real pants on or Kiba might pop a boner at the table.”

Kiba shrieked angrily and punched Choji in the arm. 

Shikamaru peeled open an eyelid as he muttered “Troublesome,” but Naruto noticed his eye glued to his ass. 

Naruto laughed as he grabbed his book bag and headed off across the quad in the direction of his dorm. 

By the time he’d reached the dorm, he’d been catcalled and whistled at a dozen times and someone groped his ass getting out of the elevator. He wasn’t quick enough to kick their ass, but he was pretty sure it was that creepy Kabuto guy that was going on his eighth year of college as far as anyone could tell. He was feeling equal parts sexy, amused, and exasperated by the time he entered the dorm room he shared with Sasuke the bastard. 

“Honey! I’m home!” he declared sweetly as he made his way into the room. Sasuke was, predictably sitting at his desk, glued to his laptop when Naruto entered. Naruto breezed past him to get to his side of the room. 

The expected “hn” trailed off into an odd strangled noise as Sasuke turned and did a double take. 

Naruto flopped face-first onto his bed and sighed. 

“What are you wearing?” Sasuke croaked. 

Naruto turned his head to face him. “Sakura’s running shorts. She needed pants for her lab, so we traded.” 

Sasuke’s eyebrows rose. “You walked around campus in those?” 

Naruto grinned. “Yup. They were a hit. That creepy Kabuto guy even grabbed my ass in the elevator.”

“He did?” Sasuke asked darkly. 

Naruto shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll kick his ass next time.”

“Hn.”

Naruto stretched out, kicking his shoes off the edge of the bed and slowly toeing his socks off. Sasuke’s dark eyes stayed glued to his ass. “Enjoying the view?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke’s eyes shot back to Naruto’s face. “Aren’t you going to change?” He asked. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto said. “You look like you’re enjoying it. I’d hate to deprive you of this eye candy.” He wiggled his butt in the air. 

“Shut up dumbass. Change your pants.” Sasuke turned back to his laptop. 

“They’re a little tight. Maybe you could help me out of them,” Naruto said. 

For a long time, Sasuke was silent. He suddenly shoved his chair back and stood up. “Well, if you insist,” he said stalking towards Naruto’s side of the room and pouncing on him.

* * *

Sakura stared at him. “What do you mean you can’t give me my shorts back?”

Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed. “Sorry, Sakura-chan. They were a bit tight on me and when I bent over to get something they ripped!”

She sighed. “Well, whatever, they didn’t cost that much anyway. And you did me a favor, so I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Thanks, Sakura. I’ll buy you a coffee at the campus cafe to make up for it!”

She nodded. “Acceptable. Let’s go.” 

He nodded. “Ok!” He walked along behind her a little more cautiously than he usually would. There was no way he would ever tell her that her crush ripped those tiny shorts off him in a frenzy. But all’s well that ends well. She passed her lab and he was getting along with his bastard roommate muuuuch better now.

**Author's Note:**

> If this plot seems familiar to you, it was inspired by [real-life events that were reported on Buzzfeed](https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/ryanhatesthis/this-guy-traded-pants-with-his-friend-so-she-could-take-a-qu#.qgvoGLEaor). As I was trying to sleep, I randomly remembered that photo and thought “Naruto would totally do that for a friend” and thus, this fic was born. I hope you enjoyed my random fluff bunny.


End file.
